date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Akiye94/Volume 17 Summary SPOILERS ALERT
Fragment (or Chapter Zero) Birth of Seirei(Spirit) The chapter is about the events before the Great Space Quake, at a hidden village where young Elliot, Elen, Karen and Isaac live peacefully among their people, a group of who can control mana and use magic. (However, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacks) Fearful of their powers, the normal people attacked and burned their village down, leaving the four children to witness the destruction of their race. This is when something changed inside of Isaac, as he decided to create their own world of Mages-only. This is said to be the first step of the creation of DEM Industries. From their young age, they studied all they could about sorcery, finding the true ones among the fakes created to hide them. Meanwhile Isaac managed to obtain the wealth and fortune from an old couple who adopted him, then later died in an ‘accident’. Finally, one day, the four of them succeeded in creating the , a sorcery to collect the huge mana existing in the world to create a Spirit, which would create a world beside the real world and overwrite reality. After the events which would be called the Great Space Quake, the four of them protected from the shockwave through their defensive spells were the only things left at that place. Them, and the First Spirit born from their (At this time, Isaac was laughing like a maniac.) <> Chapter 1- The Signal of a War Outbreak This chapter continues from Volume 16, where after pulling into her shadow, Kurumi shows exhaustion which made the clones around her worry. After reassuring them that she is fine, Kurumi stood up and looked at her shadow. Here it was explained that there are two zones inside her shadow, the safehouse where all her clones are stored and where she can hide inside and the stomach where she drains the time of the victims pulled inside it. This zone of her shadow is the only place where she cannot see since it feels disgusting to do so. Kurumi then speaks that killing in her weakened form is not enough and that she wants to kill the one 30 years ago which is at her maximum potential. Here one of the Kurumi asked about why would do something like splitting her power, but as they could not find the answer even after wondering, they stopped and left the place. At Fraxinus, Kotori and the crew were anxious as Shidou disappeared with Kurumi and they could not track him. It was then that they managed to track Shidou and collected him into the ship. There Shidou asked Kotori to call everyone as he wants to talk about what he had experienced. Seeing her brother with a face that is prepared to give his own life in order to save someone, Kotori ordered her crew to collect Tohka and the others, then orders Reine to call for Mana as well (Yes, Murasame Reine is still in Fraxinus even after the incident with Kurumi, although Kotori felt something odd about her) Shidou revealed to everyone about the memories of Kurumi, to which at first Mana could not believe that Kurumi was doing all the killings in order to save the world, but decided to believe Shidou who believes in her. There, Mana asked about the identity of Takamiya Mio, who has the same surname as both Shidou and Mana and also suspected as . While they ponder about the matter, Mukuro tells Shidou to use Michael to ‘unlock’ the memories sealed inside him. After using to change Michael’s size into a small key, Shidou used it on himself. This part of memory is when the boy was going back home while thinking about dinner, when suddenly a Space Quake happened in front of him. At this time, the boy recognized it as something similar to the Great Space Quake ‘a few months ago’, and when the boy approaches the epicenter, the boy met the First Spirit. The next thing he knew, Shidou was lying on the bed in the infirmary of Fraxinus. He was told that after using Michael on himself, he went on mumbling words before fainting. When Shidou was asked about the results of unlocking his memories, he could not recall them. (Just like a dream, one could not recall it easily even after just seeing it). Mana suggested that Shidou uses Michael on her to unlock her memories too, but was stopped by Kotori and Nia, whose intentions are clear to Shidou since Mana’s memories also include the time she is in DEM. One could not imagine what kind of experience she has in there. Changing place to DEM, Elen is experienced stress beyond anything she has experienced due to the many Nibelcol that were acting like girls in girls’ high school (very noisy and annoying when grouped together). When Isaac enters the room, he tells her that Kurumi is indeed foiling their plans through Zafkiel, but since he knew that she is experiencing mental fatigue due to the time-loops, Isaac decided to make Kurumi give up by using all the forces of DEM to kill Shidou in a way that she cannot stop it in any way possible. This information was relayed to Kurumi through the clones that managed to return from spying. (Some are killed by the Nibelcol) <> Chapter 2 Secret Maneuvers of Nightmare/Succubus(?) This part of memory is when the boy brought the First Spirit to his room. While troubled over his actions that is like a kidnapper, the boy’s sister Mana came and saw that the boy had brought a half-naked girl into his room. While trying to explain his situation, the First Spirit sneezed and caused Mana to about to go to her room to get her clothes, only for the First Spirit to create her own clothes by copying Mana’s school uniform. '' '' Shidou woke up with a Rider Kick from Kotori right in his stomach. As he complains about her way of waking him up, Shidou looked at the clock and realized that it way past the time to go to school. Although Kotori said that he should not go to school which has less defense, Shidou told her that she would go because Kurumi is there. At that time, eyepatch Kurumi appeared and told Shidou that DEM is about to unleash its full force in order to kill him, and that she was acting on her own to give this information to him without telling the real Kurumi. Before she left, Shidou asked her to give a message to Kurumi. time, I will be taking that lip of yours. So prepare yourself, my honey. At Fraxinus, Shidou and the Spirits are all gathered at the briefing room in order to plan for their counterattack against DEM. In the midst of their planning, Elliot Woodman joined in the briefing. He told them that as long as they can beat Isaac and Elen, the organization itself will break apart. So he advised that their plan focuses on beating these two. Maria had a plan against Nibelcol, and Origami and Mana had a plan against Bandersnatch, however before they could explain any of these plans, Nia put a stop to them as there is a chance Isaac is using Beelzebub to spy on their briefing. Since both Rasiel and Beelzebub cannot read in the future and of People, it was decided that these plans will only be told at the last minute while both sides prepare to make sure these plans work. Meanwhile at Kurumi’s side, eye-patch Kurumi was spared by Kurumi since she is not willing to lose additional forces at the moment. <> Chapter 3 The Last Break This part of memory is when the First Spirit begin obtaining knowledge of the real world through books, radio, television and cassette players around her while the boy and Mana watches her. At first she can only say things out like a baby but now she can fully speak their language. This is also the time when the boy gave the First Spirit the name ‘Takamiya Mio’, where the name Mio originates from the day the boy met her (30th, ''3= Mi and 0=o). Receiving this name, Mio cried.''' '' '' The day after the next of the briefing in Fraxinus, Origami and Mana visited the AST base, where she met her old commanding officer and colleagues. There Origami asked them to ignore any orders from DEM to sortie. She also explained about Ratatoskr and their works on protecting Spirits. However, Origami’s officer said that they could not ignore orders from above, where Origami tell them to use Bandersnatch as shields since she does not want to kill them. While they try to argue to Origami is just an expert Wizard and that she is making light of them, Origami fired Metatron to show her powers. She then asked them to consider her proposal before leaving with Mana. At the Spirit’s mansion, Tohka and Mukuro, later joined by Natsumi, Yoshino and Yoshinon were making riceballs as refreshments for Shidou and Kotori and the rest of the Fraxinus crew who were preparing for the battle. At the same time, the Yamai sisters, Nia and Miku were playing word-games, with Kaguya being toyed all the time. They were then invited by Tohka and the rest to make riceballs together. At the middle of the night, Kurumi went to a town and enveloped it all with her shadow, and with the stolen Time from the people of the town she made more clones of herself to prepare herself for battle. At the same time, Shidou who could not sleep and was in the resting area of Fraxinus was joined by Tohka who was awoke due to Miku sneaking into her bed. Shidou told Tohka about his worries that his ‘salvation’ will probably not be the ‘salvation’ that Kurumi desires. As he ponders about it, Tohka invited Shidou to lie on her lap (lap-pillow, Tohka’s heroine point increases). There Tohka started apologizing to Shidou because by meeting her his life changed drastically, but to Shidou although it was dangerous, he was glad that he met Tohka and the Spirits. <> Chapter 4 The Footsteps of Demise ''This part of memory is when the boy and Mio were walking in town, where the boy answers everything that took Mio’s attention. It is also when the boy plays a crane game and managed to obtain a bear plushie for Mio (the original look before it became the zombie plushie that Reine has). This is when the boy tells Mio about the feeling of ‘like’, where she answers that she likes the boy too. '' '' 30 ships. 10 times the number of Wizards that Ratatoskr has. Thousands of Bandersnatch and Nibelcol. These were the forces of DEM (plus Artemisia and Elen) put together to kill Shidou. Whereas Ratatoskr only has 5 ships and places of Tenguu City that were remodeled by them to become artillery bases, plus the 10 Spirits and Mana. Before the battle began, Origami and Mana revealed their plan to defeat the Bandersnatch; that is by defeating Artemisia and insert the jamming code in her brainwave, which will supposedly disable the Ashcroft-Beta Realizers that the is using. (I cannot really remember but there is some Realizers made by using Artemisia, those ones are then used as bases for the Ashcroft-Beta Realizers). As for Maria’s plan to defeat the …… The war begins, with both sides at a stalemate until Isaac orders all units to sortie. This is also when Kurumi joins in the fight and destroy DEM ships. At the same time, AST troops were told to charge in to fight against the Spirits. However when one of the DEM wizards targeted the AST by using them as baits, Mukuro saved the leader by redirecting the laser to the DEM Wizard herself (Granzon-style Wormhole defense method), the AST decided to ignore orders and fight against DEM instead. Origami, Mana, Mukuro and Yoshino went up against Artemisia, however she was able to go up against them all. Things went worse when Nia told that Elen was going over there to back her up, but Elen then was stopped by Elliot who was all young again. At another place, some of the were facing against Ratatoskr’s Wizards, which were ended up saved by Tohka and the Yamai siblings……and their target Shidou. The immediately went to charge towards him, and while Tohka managed to obstruct several of them, one managed to pass through and head towards Shidou with intentions to kill him. As for Shidou, [] With a gentle voice, love you. ……Ha? With those words, the that was aiming for his heart had her eyes wide open while her thoughts froze at that moment. At that time, Shidou wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips. At first, the thoughts were about how crazy it was for Shidou to do such a thing, but it then slowly changed as her heart melted but it felt really comfortable…… then she turns back to paper which also disappears into particles of light. The other that witnessed this also turned to paper and later disappear into particles. Kissing the . That was Maria’s plan to defeat them. She explained to Shidou that the came from which power originally came from Nia. Since Nia still has feelings for Shidou, and that and are connected, Shidou is able to seal the since they are technically Spirits. The remaining (those that did not see the kiss) went in high alert and proceed to attack Shidou, but Shidou powers himself up with Gabriel and uses Zadkiel and Haniel to produce ice pillars to block their attacks and then transforming the ice to himself to confuse them for a second, he then proceed to kiss another and seal her. The then decided not to go near Shidou and proceed to attack him from a distance, but just by Shidou throwing them a kiss causes them to have their chest tighten and their cheeks redden. Then using to increase his speed, Shidou charges and kisses them again. Now in fear of disappearing, the runs away but Shidou gave chase as not to let them escape. After dealing with half of them, Kurumi appears. <> Chapter 5 The Resurrection of Spirit This part of memory is when the boy and Mio is running away from DEM. The boy meets Elliot(probably) who told him to run away with Mio after asking if she is happy. The boy meets Isaac, who told the boy that he has taken custody of Mana and will trade him for Mio. The boy decides to run away, but fails as Isaac shot him on the chest. Mio was shouting towards him, but the boy can no longer hear her. '' '' Origami and the Spirits versus Artemisia. However in between Artemisia felt odd that Origami was not attacking to kill her but instead was waiting for something. When the AST arrived, Artemisia thought that they were allies and asked for reinforcement, but she was attacked by them instead. In the end, both Origami and AST succeeded to attract Artemisia’s attention while Mukuro uses Michael to unlock her memories. Shidou and Kurumi versus . While Shidou went kissing and Kurumi attacking them, the two exchanged words after words as they went against the who are also pissed for being ignored by the two. At the midst it was revealed that Shidou also received the feelings that Kurumi has for him when she used Yud to show him her memories and that he loves her too (which made her face red for a while, but seeing that Shidou said that while kissing the made her feel unpleasant) As the story goes on, Kurumi tells that she wanted to kill the First Spirit and change history so that Shidou can live, but Shidou reject her plan since it would mean he would not be meeting with Kurumi. Thus he decided on a plan where Kurumi lets him seal her and then by using Zafkiel, Shidou will go back 30 years ago and seal the First Spirit. Then he will go through history, until the day where he and Kurumi will meet again. At this moment, a went to kill Kurumi but she was protected by eye-patch Kurumi instead, who then tells her to be honest to her heart before disappearing. Finally, Kurumi decides to go along with Shidou’s plan, and stretches out her hand towards him…… - This part of memory is when Mio was crying in suffering over the death of the boy. Letting her rage take over, she was able to unleash her powers around allowing her to escape with the boy. Even after recovering the boy’s wounds, the boy did not wake up which further causes Mio to cry. While she cries, Mio realizes how much the boy means to her, how much she likes the boy and how the boy fills her ashen world with colors. Then with her knowledge, Mio thinks about how she can meet the boy again. After a long time of thought, Mio finally thought of a plan. Kissing the boy on the lips, the boy then turns into particles of light and was absorbed into her. will give birth to you. This time I will not let you die. This time I will not let you be broken Mio’s plan was to recreate the boy by giving birth to him, but including the power of the Spirits in him. However, a human’s body is too frail to take in all the power at once, so she decided to give only one power first; the power to take in the Spirit’s power. There will be a time when the boy is born, raised and turn into a fine man. Dividing her powers and planting them like seeds into the girls, she will let the boy take them in one by one, watching from the side. Then when the boy finally takes in all the Spirits’ powers inside him, the boy will finally become one with absolute power and near-infinite life, becoming Mio’s eternal lover. will not let you go ever again, I will not make mistakes ever again……… That is why, please wait. Shin. - Back at present time, a hand appeared from Kurumi’s chest, just like what Shidou saw happened at the rooftop when Kurumi pierced her hand towards the clone Kurumi. But this time, it was not a hand that pierced through her, but a hand that came from inside of her and was trying to get out. Then after a moment, she appeared… Kurumi. I thank you. You were my best friend until the end after all. Category:Blog posts